The Mystery Circus
by Munkman13
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are raised in a circus by their great uncle Stan, Dipper is tired of playing second fiddle in Mabel's act and decides to make his own. However first he has to train his replacement, the newest member of the circus troupe and all around brat with a mysterious past Pacifica Northwest. Barbacars Circus AU. Takes place in the past.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing not even this computer. Please remember to read and review. This is a request from Barbacar who is another author. It is for his circus AU. Maybe a one shot maybe not. We shall see how I feel.**

The air was hot and humid and heavy. It was the middle of summer in Gravity Falls Oregon where the Mystery Circus was currently set up. They were going to be moving up to Washington state in a week or two. Sooner if the ringmaster Great Uncle "GRUNKLE" Stan wore out their welcome. The tents occasionally snapped when a breeze shot overhead. But for the most part it was a quiet lazy day, a few of the members of the troupe were doing their acts.

Almost all of them.

"PACIFICA! PACIFICA NORTHWEST!" Dipper Pines shouted through the multitude of circus tents. He huffed and continued to walk down them. The fifteen year old took a moment to rub at his chin. He had no idea where the newest member of the circus troupe was. Which was annoying as he had to find her.  
Not for himself though, it was for his sister Mabel Pines. Or as she called herself The Amazing Mabel King of the Cannonball!

Ever since they had been adopted by their great uncle who owned the circus they had been put to work. And work in this case meant performing. Mabel had thrown herself full into it. Making a hideous sequin studded outfit that had all the colors of the rainbow made into a cape draped across a garish pink and yellow leotard. But she liked it and it wasn't as if he would be able to control her even if he tried.  
So with her outfit the girl had been shooting herself out of a cannon into a pool of water, or an overly large pillow, the most horrifying times was when it was just a brick wall with a large red bulls eye on it. Dippers job had been to light the fuse that would launch her screaming happily out of it.

This had been going on for a few years now. And honestly Dipper was getting a little tired. Tired of just walking quickly with a box of matches to light a fuse and then aim the enormous cannon at the target. He had talked with Mabel and he thought that their conversation had gone well.

* * *

"YOU'RE QUITTING!" Mabel shouted in their small trailer, it had a bunk bed, a dozen stacks of books, a lot of sewing and knitting supplies and a clothes line where their clothes were drying.  
"No I'm just...Mabel don't cry." The girls eyes were wide and starting to fill up with tears, her fists clenched beneath her trembling chin.  
"You're going to leave the circus and become a drifter aren't you?! Or a lawyer! Or a criminal! I can't stand the thought of you in prison!" She wailed over dramatically.

Dipper rubbed his eyes already exhausted and he had only been trying to explain everything to his sister for a few seconds.  
"No I am not going to become a lawyer, or a criminal. I'm not leaving the circus Mabel...it's just...we've been doing this since we were little kids. And it just has gotten...predictable. I want to try something different."  
"We'll do it naked then! Or add Waddles!"  
"Okay first of all ew and second we are not going to put the pig in the show. He is staying where he is in Soos's act." The pig was huge and unwieldy and since they couldn't afford an actual lion they had to do with a pig in a wig.

"But Dipper you remember what Gruncle Stan said right?" She frowned and stuck her fingers on either side of her nose as if it had grown a dozen sizes too big. "Everyone works kid! Everyone needs an act! Now either get with the program or get out! Now someone bring me a blanket I am very cold!"

"Your impression of him is perfect as usual." Dipper said doing a slow clap. Mabel grinned and bowed blowing a few kisses playfully. "But I think I'll just try my own act or something. I am definitely not leaving the circus anytime soon."  
"HHMMMMHHHHMMPHPPHPH." Mabel said folding her arms and pouting. "Fine. I guess I understand if you want to try something else."  
"Thanks for understanding." He said placing a hand on her shoulder and grinning. Mabels hand snaked up and grabbed his wrist and pulled him in close and stared deeply and darkly into his eyes.

"But. I need a new partner. And I have on in mind. And I need your help to get her to help me." Dipper gulped before pulling away.  
"Fine...who?"  
"Pacifica Northwest."  
"WHAT!" Dipper shouted before shaking his head. "Just ask her yourself."  
"I have a hair appointment with Candy and Grenda in town. This stuff is hard to keep up you know!" She shoved her burnt split ends towards his nose and he waved her hair away.  
"Then why not ask them?"  
"They don't have the panache to be on stage. Plus Grenda doesn't have time between this and her weights routine!"

Dipper sighed, she had a point. But still out of all people...Pacifica Northwest? The newest person to join the circus? A blonde bombshell who wore a headscarf and seemed to look down on everyone and everything?

* * *

Dipper was beginning to run faster around the tents. He had to find this girl soon. Dinner was almost ready, and he knew that while she seemingly didn't care for it at all he was a growing boy...he needed to reach his calorie quota!

"Pacifica! Pac-AK!" Dipper shouted as he ran face first into the large coveralled gut of a giggling man.  
"Oop! Sorry dude." Soos said reaching down and helping him back to his feet. Soos was the resident handyman of the circus, if it broke he fixed it, or at least made it less broken. He also used to have an act where he would dress up as a gorilla and terrify customers. That was until Stan sold the gorilla suit and an enormous man attempting to terrify paying customers never seemed to work without the suit.

He was a large jolly man who lived in the circus with his grandmother who was the cook. He also was Stan's typical right hand man when it came to schemes of any sort. And he would do them. Without a second question no matter whatever it might be. No matter how humiliating or disgusting he was game for it.

"It's okay." Dipper said smiling up. Soos was amazingly enough one of the few men in the circus that Dipper felt really close to, it might have helped that he was smarter than him but they bonded over stuff. Guy stuff. Like setting hotdogs on fire.  
"Oh wait have you seen Pacifica Northwest? I need to ask her something."  
"Oh I wish I knew where she was sorry dude. Still it's about time that you moved on from Wendy glad to see you sort of...reaching out."  
"I..what? No I need to know if she will be in Mabel's act."  
"OH! OHHHH! That makes more sense, but nope dude don't know where she is."  
"What do you mean move on from Wendy? And reach out?"  
"Oh that's a good idea, Wendy would know where she is! I saw her in the big tent practicing her axe throwing you should ask her!" Soos said before he quickly scuttled off waving over his shoulder.

"Okay...I guess I'll ask Wendy. Weird." Dipper muttered to himself, he wondered what Soos meant by move on? Sure he had a crush on the older girl when he was twelve but after hanging around her for three years he had successfully moved on. Especially thanks to the fact that she had let him down at least a couple of times. He had to admit when he was younger he had been sort of weird.

In his defense the entire circus was weird, it was one enormous mystery to him at times. Which was one of the few things he liked about it. It kept him on his toes, it kept him aware and sharp and focused. The only downside was he sometimes noticed gnomes running around that no one else cared to mention besides Mabel. Still that just meant the two of them were sharper than the rest!

Dipper walked to the red and black striped tent that belonged to the Courodry family that traveled with the circus off and on. Wendy worked at the Mystery Circus full time though and had her own place. She used this tent to practice her axe throwing act.

Dipper ducked as a shiny sharpened axe nearly cleaved off his head.  
"Whoops. Sorry man." Wendy chuckled. She walked over to where the axe had imbedded itself quivering in a support beam and pulled it out. The redhead was a master at throwing things. She just so happened to use axes because they looked cooler than knives. Dipper absentmindedly wondered if she would put him in her act, but decided against asking, he wanted to come up with something for himself, something independent and cool that would knock everyones socks off! Not to mention he hated having axes flung at him.

"What can I do for you Dipper?" Wendy asked before going back to her table and grasping another axe.  
"Well I'm actually looking for Pacifica Northwest do you know where she is?"  
"Main tent I think, if not there then her trailer. Why she needs one to herself I have no idea." Wendy said balancing an axe on the tip of her middle finger. "Why you looking for her anyway?"

"Mabel needs her for her act I think I'm going to try out my own." Wendy nodded and smiled  
"Dude I cannot wait to see it, I bet it's gonna be boss." Dipper smiled and quickly ducked out of the tent in case he started blushing, sure he was over her mentally but that didn't mean that he still didn't get flustered around her sometimes.

The main tent was an enormous brown and yellow monstrosity with the letters "MYSTERY CIRCUS" In eight foot letters across the front, it also had a strange stone mason symbol and tinier triangle decorated all across it. Honestly whenever they took it down it would give Dipper the willies. Mostly because the eyes appeared to be blinking.

Dipper ducked through the main tent flap and looked around the space. A few hundred bleacher seats were set up, a net was placed between the three main support beams and the tightrope was extended along with the trapeze artists things. The three rings were being painted somewhere and would be returned later that day.

Dipper looked around, in the gloomy interior he could not spot Pacifica. Then he got a sniff of tobacco and knew that she was in there somewhere. He turned to follow the smell and coughed when he got a face full of the stuff blown directly at him.

The blonde girl was lounging on a bleacher, beside her was a trashy magazine one of her many vices. Among them expensive cigarettes, expensive clothing and preening over her hair for an hour each day.  
Dipper coughed up his lung and wiped at his eyes.  
"Those things will kill you someday."  
"HA! Planing on it." She responded snidely before taking another drag from her cigarette holder. The girl was wearing a purple dancers dress with a small silver circlet around her head, with a purple peacock feather jauntily sticking out of the top. "What do you want?"

"It's mostly about what Mabel wants. She wants you to be in her show."  
"I thought that was your twin thing." She responded absentmindedly flipping through her magazine and ignoring his eye contact.  
"I'm trying to do my own act." He said testily, it had been the third or fourth time that day he had needed to explain this, and he still hadn't told his great uncle yet so there was still that to look forward to.

Pacifica looked up at him and shrugged. "Why not? It's not as if my act doesn't have time for me to bring up your sisters quality."

"Don't insult my sister." He snapped angrily at her. She looked up and glowered at him her eyebrows meeting together to form a thin unibrow.  
"Don't talk to me that way."  
"I don't know where you came from but here you get respect by giving it." He responded, Pacifica had joined the troupe a few months back, oddly enough from around the area, they had just come back to complete a circle, Dipper still had no idea why she didn't get the basic circus rules yet. She was always being very...pushy. Why Stan didn't just kick her out Dipper had no idea.

"Fine." She ground out "I'll be in Mabel's show. It might give me a sense of why peasants like it in the first place."  
"Stop calling people peasants it's rude." Dipper's stomach growled and he placed a hand over it. Dinner time. "Come on lets go eat." Pacifica took another drag on her cigarette before grinding it out. She held a hand out to him as if she expected him to kiss it. He looked at it questioningly for a few seconds before he realized she wanted him to help her up.

He rolled his eyes but reached down anyways and lifted her to her feet. Her gloves that she always wore were very soft, silk. He rubbed at them for a moment. He wondered if her skin was as soft underneath, his was worn from being outside working all the time, and stained with ink from his constant reading.  
"Ahem." She coughed, he looked up and blushed, she was also a dark red. "Thank you." She said curtly before turning and strutting out of the tent, he watched her blonde locks bounce behind her.  
"Well? You're the one who wanted dinner right?" She called over her shoulder. Without any more prompting Dipper quickly followed after her.

 **Keep your eyes peeled for a follow up to this. Please remember to read and review. I own nothing not even this computer. Story idea from Barbacar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing not even this computer please read and review.** **This is a request from Barbacar who is another author. It is for his circus AU. Sorry if this is short.**

The entire circus troupe ate outside for dinner when it was nice. And without a single breeze and the heat so heavy that it made your hair stick to your forehead it only seemed logical. The ringmaster Great Uncle Stan sat at the head of the table because it made him feel like a king. Everyone else didn't actually have assigned seats since they all technically sat at on a couple of benches.

Since there were so few of them they managed to fit everyone on one single table. Most of the circus was made out of people who would just drift through, similar to the Corduroy family. The only real permanent members included the Pines family, Soos and his grandmother, Wendy, Old Man McGucket (Who would disappear for months at a time)Candy and Grenda, And the newest member Pacifica.

Dipper and Pacifica arrived just as Abuelitia had placed the soup out. It was potato soup, with mashed potatoes, and boiled potatoes, they were running low on food and only had potatoes to survive off of.

Dipper slid into his place next to Mabel, his butt had begun to wear a groove into the bench and he really liked the seat. To his surprise Pacifica sat down directly next to him without a word. Mabel elbowed him hard in the ribs and he hissed, her elbows were small and sharp as nails.

"Smokes out at the table." Wendy chastised Pacifica from across the table. The blonde rolled her eyes before stubbing out her cigarette out in McGuckets pile of potatoes, the hill billy did not seem to care at all and simply continued to eat at the now ash covered mashed potato mountain. They did have a general rule, no smoking at the dinner table, but lunch and breakfast were free reign times.

Drinking however was generally encouraged. Mabel elbowed Dipper again and he winced before turning to look at her and raise his eyebrows.  
"WHAT?" He whispered at her.  
"Did you ask her? what did she say?" She whispered back staring her wide eyed stare that always pierced a persons soul.  
"She is down with it." He turned to Pacifica "You're okay with being Mabels partner right?" She looked him up and down and then around towards the manically smiling human cannonball.  
"I suppose." She responded rolling her eyes. Mabel squealed and actually launched herself across Dippers lap to hug Pacifica and rub their cheeks together.  
"Oh Thank you Pacifica! You won't regret this! Promise!"  
"I think I already am, let go of me. You'll get me dirty." Mabel pulled away, picked up a potato and bit into it, chewed thoughtfully and swallowed her large mouthful.  
"So whens the next show Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked the head of the table who was bust picking his teeth with a fork. He didn't seem to have heard her and shoveled another lump of potato into his mouth before washing it down with soup.  
"Grunkle Stan? GRUNKLE STAN!" Mabel shouted into the old mans ear he shouted back in surprise and dropped his fork before scrambling it up and cursing under his breath.  
"UGH! What kid? What is it?"  
"When's the next show? We've been here for so long without any public, it's getting boring!"  
"No more shows around here, the place is spooky. And you all know the rules-"

"Never show our tax returns to men in suits?" Soos ventured.  
"Don't show the cops the Fiji mermaid cow?" Wendy snarked.  
"Don't give away for free what you cant et paid to do?" Dipper said rolling his eyes.

"Well that's just plain common sense." Pacifica pointed out "If you're good at something charge 'em for it."  
"What if you're just good at I don't know walking? Or whistling?"  
"Are you good at whistling?" Pacifica said as she took out a nail file and began to focus on her nails. Her potatoes generally untouched, she even would pause to make disgusted looks at them. As if they were an offense to her eyesight and she had no idea why they weren't leaving or being taken away.  
"Don't know how to whistle. I just pucker up my lips and hum." Dipper shrugged. Pacifica stopped her filing and looked at him amused.  
"You don't know how to whistle? It's easy."  
"Never learned and Mabel will charge me a quarter before teaching me."  
"Look it's easy, just purse your lips like this and blow." Pacifica said leaning closer to him and pursing her little pink heart shaped mouth before letting out a low pitched blast of air. Dipper pursed his own chapped lips and blew a little. Nothing came out. He then began to hum a little and sounded like a fog horn.

"No. No. No. Purse, and blow, sort of angle your tongue a little." Pacifica responded opening her mouth and showing him how she was holding her tongue, she then began to blow a little and pursed her lips, leaning closer to his face. Dipper flawed his jaw muscles before he brought his lips closer to her eyes and tried again. Only letting out a few shots of air.

"Ugh you are hopeless." She grabbed his cheeks with her gloved hands and pushed them in so that the inside of his mouth was nearly touching. "Now purse and blow. Like you're drinking out of a straw but in reverse."

Dipper closed his eyes pursed his lips and began to blow until finally a small little high pitched squeak came out that could technically be called a whistle. He smiled triumphantly opening his eyes. He was only a few inches away from Pacifica's face, her eyes wide and bright and only a few whistles away, her small heart shaped lips curled up in a satisfied bow as she had just reached him how to whistle.

The two just stared at each other, him grateful that she had more or less aggressively taught him, and her very smug in her own ability. That was when they realized that there was no other noise coming from around them except for Old Man McGuckets excited eating noises.

They turned to find everyone staring at them. Wendy with a little satisfied smile, Soos wide eyed and incredulous. Abuelita snoring asleep, Mabel had her hands on her mouth and was smothering really really loud squeals. Grunkle Stan was just watching confused, his memories of youth hazy, so the fact that hormones were still a thing that happened didn't really occur to him.

"As I was saying we can camp at weird and scary, but performing at weird and scary don't work-" He paused and looked beyond everyone and frowned. A car was pulling up to the circus grounds, a very fancy one with a solid gold grill that flashed in the evening light. Dipper looked at it and frowned in concentration, he recognized the symbol on the hood from somewhere, it was a crazy looking family crest thing. Now if only he could remember where he had seen it...

He felt a shifting on the bench beside him and turned just in time to see Pacifica's high heeled shoe disappear underneath the stained table cloth. He looked around before slipping underneath himself.

"Pacifica?" He whispered, she was sitting curled up with her back to the forest of hairy legs that surrounded her. She had her cigarette holder with a fresh one placed into it. She was trying to aggressively light a cigarette but the flame wasn't catching. She huffed and puffed and finally just placed it on the ground and covered her mouth looking off into space.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She glared at him tight lipped. She certainly didn't look okay.  
"What's going on?" Mabel asked putting her head down between her knees before coming in after her twin and circus partner. "Is everything okay?"  
"No." Pacifica said curtly folding her arms and curling into a ball. "It's not." Dipper crab walked over to her and sat down beside her on the grass. He wasn't all that good with physically touching or comforting people. That was Mabels job. Still he wasn't going to let her just sit on the grass like that. It would probably stain her clothes and she would go nuts.

"It's -uh-you can talk about it if you want to. If you don't thats fine too." He said as he put his palm on her head and brushed away a little hair. She didn't move, not a flinch, not a twitch, she did eventually push her head back into his palm like a cat and closed her eyes smiling slightly.

Mabel sqeeed again and the two glared over at her.  
"Sorry, sorry, it's just you two are so cute! You should totally date!" Mabel said excitedly, her eyes wide with romantic ideas dancing through them. Dipper was about to open his mouth to protest when Pacifica spoke up.  
"Alright. Why not?" Dipper flapped his mouth like a beached fish and Pacifica only looked up at him and grinned like a fox. "It's not like there are a lot of cute boys around. And I need a date."

"Wow. Uh...I don't know how to take that?" He said confused and slightly insulted.  
"Lying down brother of mine." Mabel said as she grasped his head and slowly lay him down next to Pacifica so that they were shoulder to shoulder and looking upwards at the cracked wood of the picnic table, it sagged underneath all of the soup bowls on it. "Take it lying down." She then squealed one more time before she slipped out to give the two a little alone time.

Dipper looked over at Pacifica who merely glared upwards icily at the table. Her cigarette holder in her mouth as she chewed at it aggressively. Dipper fiddled his thumbs as the two simply lay there in silence.  
"How long are we going to sit here? I think my dress is stained by this grass." She complained. Dipper shrugged.  
"You ran under here, you tell me when we go." She reached over and grasped his hand without saying a word. "I suppose that we could stay just a little while longer."

* * *

"So what's in the big brown sack with the money sign on it Mr Pines?" Soos asked as he and Stan cleared the table. Dipper and Pacifica were still silently underneath the table. Asleep or daydreaming Stan didn't know or care.  
"What do you think? Cold hard cash. Pretty much an anonymous employer wants me to make a show happen here in a couple of days. One night and one night only the great "MYSTERY CIRCUS OF UNTOLD MYSTERY" Will have a showing right here in Gravity Falls."

"Didn't you say something about not doing shows in weird places. That you know camping was okay but no shows?" Stan looked at Soos and gave a guffaw.

"Soos my boy, when someone gives you a big sack of money you do anything for them! No questions asked! That's how I got into and out of prison back in South America. Man that was a great time." Stan said smiling fondly at the memories. Soos merely shrugged before picking up a half empty soup bowl and pouring the potato broth back into the soup pot with the rest of it. They were banned from letting any of it go to waste, cold potato soup was going to be the troupes breakfast lunch and dinner for the next couple of days. Or until it went bad. Maybe.

 **I own nothing not even this computer please remember to read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing not even this computer. Fulfilling a request from the fanfic author Babacar, it is his mystery circus AU. Please read and review.**

"Mabel this is insane even for you." Dipper shivered nervously while standing in front of the cannon that his sister had wheeled out of the tent and dragged all the way to the middle of the circus grounds.

"I did all of the math Dipper! If I aim it in just the right direction then Pacifica and you should be blasted directly through the air and land nice and safe on the umbrella at the restaurant before you slowly and carefully help her down! It will be amazing! It will be romantic! It will be"  
"A danger to life and limb, why don't the two of us just walk out like normal civilized people?"  
"Because Stan doesn't want anyone to come out of the circus at night, he says that it gives the people what they want for free instead of paying for it." Mabel rolled her eyes and patted the side of the cannon.

"Dippy trust me, the old girl is sound as a drum and I did all of the math, you will be fine."  
"And once again I am going to point out that you are absolutely horrible at math."  
"And once again I am going to point out that I have a killer fashion sense so I can get away with it." She pointed at Dippers clothing and he had to admit she was right about her fashion taste. He was wearing a three piece suit that she had wrangled up, his hair was actually combed for once (his offending birthmark hidden from view though) and his normal sneakers had been replaced with fancy shined shoes. Not to mention the suit had shoulder pads so it actually looked like he had them!

"Okay won't argue that point, but still Mabel this just seems needlessly dangerous, can't we think of another way to sneak out of here? Like just walk around really quietly or something?" Mabel sighed and scratched the back of her head.  
"I suppose you're right. Can you at least get my helmet from inside the cannon? I through the thing in there because I thought the two of you would be flying through the stars tonight. Soaring like eagles!"

"Fine. Fine. I'll get your helmet you little nutcase." Dipper said affectionately. He hated Mabels helmet. It was scary and made her voice sound creepy whenever she put it on. It was a garish pink thing with two enormous demon horns on either side and a visor so that she could see out, the problem was that you couldn't actually see in. So all you got was a mouthful of metal and two big horns covered in soot and gunpowder. Utterly horrifying and it had in fact made full grown men cry, scream and turn into a weeping mess at the sight of it.

Diipper slowly slid down into the cannon, he sneezed, it was hardly ever cleaned so there was a lot of ash and dust accumulating in the barrel.  
"Mabel this is gross!" He called up. He reached around underneath his feet until her winced in pain. He had jabbed himself pretty hard on the point of the helmet.  
"Okay I've got it!" He called back out, he then pushed his foot down a little further and came back up with a second smaller helmet that would be used for a bicycle. "Mabel help em out!" He called up looking at the small hole of sky that was high above him. IT was impossible to get out on your own you would need to get the help of a second person in order to get out.  
"Sorry Dipper. This is for your own good." Mabel said grinning down the barrel before she took a long piece of cloth and placed it over the top.  
"Mabel? Mabel!" Dipper shouted back up, he couldn't hear or see anything with the piece of cloth over it. He sighed and leaned against the side of the barrel. His sister was insane. What did she honestly plan on doing right now?

"Dipper?" A voice called down the barrel.  
"Pacifica?" He shouted back up. He then blinked rapidly as a lot of dust and grit fell off of the barrel and she slid down to meet him.  
"What are you doing in here?" She asked as she tightly slid in beside him.  
"What am I doing? What are you doing?" He tried to position himself so that she had more room, but the barrel was very small and they couldn't even shift around at all. Dipper managed to wiggle his arms free and held the helmets above their heads.  
"Mabel told me you wanted to meet me in the cannon. I didn't question it. Figured you would be odd enough to want to meet in here."  
"No! I mean sure I'm a little odd but...Mabel tricked me into getting in here. Where is she?"

Pacifica sniffed at the air and looked around as well as she could.  
"Do you smell something? Like soot?"  
"It is filthy in here."  
"Well yeah but I mean as if someone is going to -" She was caught off as there was an intense blast of heat from beneath their feet and the entire world felt as if it were squeezing around them and then spitting them up. Pacifica wrapped her arms around Dipper and screamed loudly in his ear. Dipper reciprocated the action. Her hair flying like a wild golden curtain whipping around them.

Mabel laughed and did a fancy little jig as she saw the two of them fly through the night air.  
"YES! Now that's what I call romantic! Going through the air with the greatest of ease! Shooting through the stars! Spectacular!" She paused and looked at where she had shot them, she then looked behind herself and licked her thumb holding it up to the breeze. Dipper was right she wasn't all that good at math. She quickly walked backwards and looked around eh side of a trailer to see Soos moving a few boxes.  
"Hey Soos! Which way is town?"

"About three miles that way dude." He said pointing behind himself. Mabel looked where he was pointing and then towards where she had launched Dipper and Pacifica. She had sent them in the wrong direction.  
"Whoops." She hissed under her breath. "Ah they'll be fine. Hopefully." She said walking back to her cannon.

* * *

"WE ARE NOT FINE! WE ARE NOT FINE!" Dipper shouted as the two of them flew through the air. Pacifica was wearing Mabels helmet and Dipper was wearing the smaller flimsier one that Mabel had thrown in for them.  
"How much gunpowder did she use!" Pacifica shouted over the wind snapping around them.  
"Too much!" He shouted back. They had no way to steer were drastically far away from the circus and showed no signs of stopping. Suddenly a large dark mountain shape moved in front of them, shifting around a little.  
"What is that?" Dipper said squinting through the wind chill.

The monster stood, looked behind itself, it was like a giant with a pigs head and snakes for hair. It nonchalantly opened its mouth and swallowed them whole.

Pacifica and Dipper screamed all the way down the throat before landing heavily on something big and wooden that the monster had swallowed earlier. The two teenagers sat in silence and just shivered holding each other on the deck of the half-digested sailboat.

"Dipper." Pacifica said very softly. "Have we just been eaten."  
"Don't freak out." He said. Pacifica whipped her head to look at him, she looked demonic with the helmet on and her eyes flashing in anger.  
"Don't freak out? Don't freak out! This is the perfect time to freak out! We just got eaten! Why shouldn't I be freaking out!"  
"Because then I won't be able to freak out." Dipper responded simply. Pacifica stood up and began to pace back and forth on the little rotting ship, the boards shifting and bending underneath her weight.  
"This is just fantastic! Utterly fantastic! Here I thought that I would be getting a nice quiet evening out somewhere not too fancy with a nice guy! But instead I'm shot out of a cannon, my hair is a mess and now I'm going to get eaten and digested by some big old monstrosity in the middle of nowhere!" She paused and screamed for a few seconds her hands on the railing and just bellowing out into the void.

"You done?" Dipper asked quietly, the darkness was very thick and he couldn't really see anything. So he just put his hand out and hoped that he was actually touching her. She shifted under his palm and leaned against him.  
"For now. I think I'm just in shock."

"Well I think we should be okay. Here let me try something." Dipper fiddled around with his pocket until he pulled out a small journal, he flipped to a page and ran his hand across it trying to feel the indentations where the words had been pressed into the page. He muttered a few words under his breath and suddenly the book began to glow. It was a soft blue light with tinges of green mixed in. There was no heat only light.

"What is that?" Pacifica asked as she looked at the pages and ran her hand over one.  
"It's a spell that I found in this book. It makes it glow, nothing else weirdly enough, only the book glows."  
"That is crazy." Pacifica said rubbing her fingertips over the pages, they were old and musty and smelt a lot like mildew and rat poison. "Where did you find this thing?"  
"Middle of the woods, it was just sitting there. Crazy thing is I've noticed that it follows Stans route perfectly. And it talks about all of the strange things that are around there. I thought it might just be a prank or something but all of it seems to be not he up and up. I found a mouth-man in California, a Jersey Devil in Florida and a Skunk man in Delaware. It's amazing."

"So it's about monsters in America?"  
"More than that, there are spells, tricks, jokes, journal entires. Well watch, got a coin?" Pacifica bit her lip and dug around in her pocket before pulling out a golden doubloon. Dipper took it and looked at it in confusion before looking at Pacifica in confusion. She merely shrugged.  
"Show me the trick."  
"Okay watch carefully." Dipper made a fist and waved his hand over it a few times. He then opened it up and revealed the coin was gone. "Nothing up my sleeves." He pulled back his sleeves and showed his bare mosquito bitten wrists. "Or yours." He pulled her sleeves down a little and she showed him her pale wrists. They looked as delicate as a porcelain doll.

"But now where is the coin?" He cracked his knuckles all at once and reached behind her ear. She rolled her eyes.  
"That trick is so corny."  
"It's a note." He responded taking a piece of folded paper out from behind her ear. He handed it to her and she opened it, crudely scrawled across it was a simple word.  
"Check me pocket book?" She reached into her pocket and took out a small coin purse. She opened it and rooted through it, a few cigarettes fell out along with her lighter. And taped to the back of it was the gold doubloon. She gasped and looked at him surprised.  
"Okay spill. That was impossible."  
"I told you magic spells and tricks. Took me a while but I've got most of them down." He smiled smugly. Pacifica pulled the coin off and admired it in the light.

"Impressive."  
"Where did you get that thing anyway?"  
"My parents. I stole it before I ran away." She stated it simply and mater of fact. Dipper raised his eyebrows in surprise. She had never spoken about her parents before. She looked at him and rubbed it.  
"The coin was in my family for generations, thought I might as well take a few things with me when I ditched them."  
"Why did you leave?"  
"It was just...everything. I couldn't do anything that they didn't approve of. I was trapped there. IT was unpleasant and I got sick of it. I got sick of them. So I joined your circus when you moved through."  
"They couldn't have been that bad." Dipper tried to assure her. She merely scoffed.

"Ever hear of the Northwests?"  
"Nope." Dipper said shaking his head. She raised an eyebrow in surprise.  
"Really?"  
"Really really."  
"They're a crime family. Old money. It's their way or the highway. My Dad is the boss. My full name is Pacifica Elise Northwest." Dipper merely shrugged.  
"So?"  
"So? SO! So my family is a bunch of mobsters and criminals! They hurt people to get their own way! I just...I couldn't live like that anymore. So I hid out in the one place where I knew they wouldn't look for the great heir to the Northwest family name." She curled her knees under her feet and gazed at the boats deck slowly dissolving, one splinter at a time.  
"Stan and Mabel are the only family that I have left. My parents left us with him and we haven't seen them since." Dipper said, she looked at him and glared.  
"Not trying to out do you or anything, it's just, a little something for something. You told me something hard...and I thought I should tell you that."  
"Are they dead?"  
"No they're just...gone...we have no idea where."  
"I'm sorry Dipper."  
"I'm sorry about your family. It must have taken guts to leave."  
"It was the gutsiest thing I've ever done." She said pulling on her bangs.

She picked up a cigarette and her lighter, she began to flick it aggressively to get it to light.  
"Did they find you though? You freaked out when you saw the limo-"  
"Maybe. I don't know. I hope not."  
"If they come to get you or something. We'll stop them." She paused and looked at Dipper, her eyes danced in the book light. "You're stuck with the circus for life. We like you too much to let you leave."  
"That was either the creepiest or sweetest thing that I have ever heard." She said before finally getting the light. It flared for a few seconds, almost a foot in the air. She clicked it off, the cigarette handing in her mouth.  
"What was-"  
"The stomach gas must be flammable...Pacifica help em gather wood. I have an idea." The two jumped up and began to pile wood like two deranged wood stacking lunatics. Finally they had a decent pile going. She handed him the ligther and he leaned over and struck it on the first go. The pile quickly caught and soon there was a bonfire on the floor of their sailboat.

"What's the plan here Dipper?" Pacifica asked holding Mabels helmet.  
"We catch his gas on fire and blow him up. Simple. Clean. Elegant." Dipper re-pocketed the journal it was bright as day in the stomach.  
"Won't that blow us up too?" Pacifica asked as she put the helmet on in anticipation of what was to come.  
"OOOOHHHHH..." Dipper said as suddenly a sun appeared in the monsters belly, a gas bubble had lit and the two could only hold hands wide eyed and scared.

* * *

Mabel was lounging in the lip of her cannon counting stars she was up to ninety two hundred million when she heard something wet come slapping back into camp. She looked towards the woods to see a drenched Pacifica and Dipper walking and talking.

Her hair was covered in green slime and her clothing was ruined, she had a single cigarette that was snapped halfway down smoldering in her fingertips.  
"So how did it go?" Mabel asked from the cannon. Dipper and Pacifica glared at her icily before they both burst out laughing.  
"Best date I've ever been on." Pacifica chirped happily.  
"Plus I know my act know. Magic!" Dipper said pulling out the journal. Mabel rolled her eyes at the sight of the dogeared book.  
"He really showed you that? Did he tell you about the time that he got caught in a sewer chasing an overgrown rat and was almost-"  
"MABEL!" Dipper shouted cutting her off. "That was private."

"PSSSH. Just joshing ya." She said before sniffing. "You two smell soot?" Suddenly the cannon went off from where Pacifica had held her lit cigarette to the fuse. Mabel screeched half frightened and half delighted as she was launched through the air.  
"What was that?" Dipper asked confused. Pacifica merely took another drag and blew a heart towards his face, it broke around his nose and he coughed harshly.  
"Payback." She grinned coyly before turning and strutting towards her trailer. "Now if you'll excuse me I need a shower."

Dipper grinned as he watched her walk away into the darkness, she might stink of stomach lining but all he could think was one word over and over again.  
'WHOA.'

 **Please read and review I own nothing not even this computer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing not even this computer please remember to read and review. This is filling out a request from Babacar for his circus AU. Sorry for the very very very long wait and thank you for being so patient, I have been very busy.**

Dipper took a few deep breathes, he felt light headed. Tonight was the night, in fact tonight was the very hour. He didn't have a lot of time left. He didn't know why he had kept the cape, it made him look dumb. Mabel was the only one in the family who could pull off the cape look. But she had also made his outfit, and that included the cape.

The Mystery Circus grand act, with people from all over the town coming to spend money on junk that would break within the week and was grossly overpriced. The best part was probably the show, and even Dipper knew that it was just because Stan was an incredible showman. The audience looked as if there were more people in it then usual.

Dipper ducked back behind the curtain and went through his plan again. It had taken a little bit of convincing but Stan seemed to accept the magic show well enough. Dipper just hoped that he wouldn't have a panic attack on stage. Then again he was actually pretty good once he actually did something and it was mostly just the anticipation of going on that gave him anxiety. Once he was out there in the lights and the circles he would be all set. He just had to sit through Grenda's weight lifting act and Mabel's cannon ball act and he would be on.

Dipper peaked out through the curtains again. Grenda was sweating and roaring under neath a barbell that she could easily lift. The entire point was the spectacle though, no one wanted to see something done easily, that would be no fun, the real enjoyment came from seeing a person put in a little bit of effort.

"Boo." A voice came from behind him. The smell caught him first, like champagne, gunpowder and cigarette ashes.  
"Hey Pacifica." He said over his shoulder to her. She leaned her chin on his shoulder and looked out at the audience.  
"Full house tonight." She stated noncommittally.  
"Yeah Stan is pretty happy about it."

"You nervous?"  
"No. You?"  
"I don't get nervous. All I have to do is walk out and light a silly string. Before that I just had hatchets flung at me. So no a few hundred eyes mean nothing to me." She had been the assistant to pretty much everyone in the circus, when she wasn't lighting Mabels fuse she was being used for a pretty target for Wendy to fling axes at.

"I'm just surprised that we did a show so last minute, we were supposed to be on the road tonight."  
"You shouldn't be complaining. You get the chance to show off your magic tricks right?" Dipper nodded after a beat. She had a good point about that. It was his first night showing people outside of the circus what he was able to do. He just hoped that he had enough props. He had the cape, a few pigeons hidden in his sleeves, and an enormous box meant for the disappearing act.

"And that monstrosity was Grenda the insatiable!" Stan shouted as he entered the ring and Grenda took a bow. He shooed her off stage and stood in the center soaking up the limelight.  
"Now onto the next great act! Mabel Pines the human cannonball!"

"Is she a cannonball?" A voice shouted from the audience.  
"No she's a human that acts as a cannonball." Stan shouted back.  
"Does she look like a cannonball?" The voice shouted again. Stan rubbed his face, his big nose almost getting caught on his golden rings. His make up was smearing and his wrinkles were showing through.  
"NO! What are you not understanding about this? She is a human cannonball-I-why would you even need to ask me that-ugh forget it. Here's Mabel Pines, throw money and applaud or whatever." He frustratedly stomped out of the ring and towards the side of the tent. Mabel stood at the top of her cannon as it was pulled in by Waddles and Soos. She waved and threw kisses, relishing in the amount of attention that she was receiving. If there was one thing that people liked, it was watching another person getting shot out of a cannon at break neck speeds.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Mabel shouted bowing and blowing some more kisses. "I will now launch myself across this tent at speeds close to seven million G forces!" The entire crowd oohed in awe even though what she had just said was complete and utter gibberish. "But first I will need the assistance of my lovely assistant Pacifica Northwest!" She gestured to the tent flap.

Dipper gave her a thumbs up and she smiled demurely back before sashaying out into the ring. He could hardly keep his eyes off of her golden hair, bouncing in long ringlets down her back, like a waterfall. She bounced forward, her purple outfit sparkling with sequins, her white gloves as pure as ivory, and her lit cigarette glowing at the end of her hand. She paused and took a drag, relishing the flavor. She stopped halfway between Mabel and Dipper. She was looking into the stands, frozen, her eyes widened and her lips went slack. She then stood up straighter and walked straight for the cannon. She mechanically held the cigarette to the fuse and walked away, not even seeming to care if it was lit or not.

She power walked back to where Dipper stood puzzled. She looked scared. Actually frightened of something. He looked into the stands to see what had gotten her attention, but there wasn't anything there that he could see.

By the time that she got back to where he was she was breathing heavily and holding onto her shoulders. She was looking over his shoulder like she had just seen a ghost.  
"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no." She said nervously, she was wringing her hands together and was shivering. "I'm dead. I am so dead."  
"What is it? Pacifica whats the matter?" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close until her shivering passed. She took a deep breath and looked back through the small flap between tents.  
"My parents are in the audience. And they have the police. They're going to try and take me back. I just know it." She was shivering again. Dipper looked between the flaps and scanned the crowd, the only people who stood out were in fact surrounded by police. While everyone else in the audience appeared to look like some sort of uneducated country bumpkin, these people were wearing high class clothing, without a patch on them. And on top of that they looked as if they were completely miserable, as if every second of the show was a bore. The man winced and held a hand up in disgust, he must have been sitting on a sticky portion of the bleachers.

They had a small squadron of police surrounding them, with their fancy hats and fancier nightsticks.  
"What am I going to do?" She whispered to him, she was holding onto his back like a small koala, he felt her shivering in terror.  
"Disappear." He responded turning to her with steel in his eyes. "I have an idea."

* * *

Dipper walked into the center of the ring and bowed deeply, his messy mass of hair brushed against the dirty dusty floor.  
"Thank you for coming out tonight my friends!" He shouted before releasing the two pigeons into the air. He spun around and made a small sound in the back of his throat, he knew the spell pretty well. Of course it was just a flashing illusion, they would probably just think that it was incendiary paper or something. Dipper wished that he could do something darker that would impress everyone and they would applaud his powers. But all of those spells were too advanced. He would have to stick with simple and slightly cruddy illusions.

He did a few ball tricks, making them disappear and reappear, he did a few simple card tricks, he could tell that he was starting to loose a few audience members. He saw Stan on the edge of his vision waving his hands for him to up the ante. It was time. Whether he liked it or not.

"And for my final trick I will make my lovely assistant Pacifica disappear!" The police perked up at this along with the richly dressed man. Pacifica walked out pushing the trunk in front of her on a set of wheels. When before she had stride across the rings now she was walking slowly and meekly. The sheer existence of the people in the stands made her terrified.

Dipper gestured to her and then to the trunk. He opened it and slapped the back and sides before allowing her to slip in.  
"It's going to be okay. Just stay low." He whispered to her. She took her cigarette in her mouth and took a shaky breath. She blew out a small puff of smoke in the shape of a heart.  
"Dipper. Thank you." She said and he smiled and blushed back before closing the door. He turned to the rest of the audience and opened his arms wide.

"Disappear. RAEPPAISAD! RAEPPAISAD! RAEPPAISAD! RAEPPAISAD!" With the final word Dipper pulled open the trunk lid and showed the emptiness to the rest of the audience. He received a standing ovation for that one. Dipper smiled and bowed happily.

"Where is she?" A voice roared from the stands. The police were pushing their way through the stands. Dipper just paused and allowed them to come to him. Stan and Soos walked into the ring, feigning innocently.  
"Where is she?! Bring her back!" The man shouted in Dippers face.  
"Okay first off rude." Dipper said "And second off I don't know how, I can just get folks to disappear not reappear." He shrugged "Sorry but who are you again?"  
"I am Northwest! I am the owner of everything within this city! Including her. Now tell me, where is my daughter?" He bit out every word. Dipper only shrugged again. Mr Northwest turned to Stan in anger and poked him in the chest.

"YOU! I paid you to do another show! And this is how you repay me! Where is she?!"  
"Look money bags I was just told to do another show. I ain't in control of these animals. They do what they want. And anyway the show is over. The kid was the closer." With that the house lights went up and people began to groan and complain and depart. Dipper and Stan just stood in front of the fuming Northwest as he began to bark at them in rage.  
"Look if you've got nothing else to say then just leave. We got to get on the road now." Stan turned around and began to walk away, Dipper scurried to hurry up after him. Northwest turned and kicked the trunk hard enough to split the wood and flip it over. He then stormed out the front tent flap shouting obscenities.

"Whoa." Mabel said walking up to Dipper, a bit of her hair was flaming from the blast. Dipper slapped it out without looking, he was used to this. "What a jerk."  
"A real piece of work. Is she okay?"  
"Yup. Want to see her?" Dipper followed after Mabel as they walked to her cannon. Crouched in the bottom of it and looking up was a wide eyed and soot covered Pacifica. She was fumbling with an unlit cigarette between her fingers. She raised an eyebrow and Dipper smiled down to her comfortingly. She returned it and sighed, falling back into the bottom of the cannon. Safe.

"Hey! HEY! Let's get a move on! We're escaping from the law here!" Stan shouted at Mabel and Dipper, clapping his hands to get them moving faster. They quickly turned tail and began scampering around packing things up. It wasn't the first time that the Mystery Circus had to run away in the middle of the night.

 **Sorry for how short that was, and quick, and to the point. Next chapter is the last one. Please review. Thanks for being so patient. I own nothing not even this computer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing not even this computer. Please remember to read and review, this is fulfilling a request from Bababcar for his circus AU. Sorry if this is a little short I just got a big burst of the writing bug and wanted to get this out there.**

Pacifica yawned and sat up in her hammock, a beam of sunlight had burst across her eyes and woken her up from where her tent had a tear in really didn't like to sleep in hammocks but it was either that or the ground and there was no way that she was about to sleep on the filthy looking dirt. She smiled and stretched. She reached for her cigarette holder and lit one up. She breathed in and then released.

She got up and out of bed quickly pulling on her clothes for the day. It was warm so not too many layers. She cracks her neck, they are far away from Gravity Falls and she was probably never going to see her family again. Her boyfriend Dipper was very supportive through her entire experience, sneaking her away before her father and the cops could recapture her and all. There was something that she was missing though...something important...something that she just couldn't figure out...

She stepped out of her tent to an enormous trombone being blown in her face. She yelped and jumped backwards.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Before her stood the entire circus. The Stan's who actually owned and ran the place, Soos the handy man/ general slave to Grunkle Stan, The strong man Grenda, the bizarre duo who seemed to do a little bit of everything and anything Candy and Old Man McGucket, the axe hurler Wendy, the estatic and bouncing full of energy Mabel and of course Mabel's twin brother and new magician (not to mention her cute as a kitten boyfriend) Dipper Pines.

"What the what?" Pacifica shouted back in surprise looking at everyone who was standing there with a smile on their face, everyone was also holding a package in their hands.  
"Mazel tov Pacifica!" Mabel said bouncing forward and shoving a package into her hands. "Happy birthday!"  
"What are you going on about? My birthday isn't in..."Pacifica began counting off of her fingers before her eyes widened in realization. "Oops."  
"Did you seriously forget your own birthday! Jes'um Crow woman!" Mabel shouted in shock, outraged on her friends behalf.

"It's sort of been a rough couple few days Mabel." Pacifica responded taking a drag on her cigarette before blowing out a cloud around her friend, it was shaped vaguely like a cat that dissipated around Mabel. "Thanks though, to all of you, this is great."

"Glad you like it kid, this is costing me an arm and a leg travel wise." Stan muttered under his breath as he shoved his present to the girl into her arms.  
"You actually stopped the caravan?" Pacifica said surprised, they never stopped moving for anything. And well yeah it was her birthday and she was super important so it made sense why they would she just hadn't expected it to be so easy.

"Less talking more opening of presents!" Mabel demanded Pacifica relented and was lead to one of the picnic tables where she sat down and began unwrapping everything. From Stan he had given her a cigar, authentic cuban, Pacifica took a deep sniff of the tobacco before she put it aside, it would be for later. Wendy had given her a scrunchy, she supposed that she could use it for something. Grenda and Candy had split a gift for her, a mirror, small and hand held but store bought which meant that they must have saved up a lot of money for it before giving it to her. She grinned at the two of them and actually thanked them.

Mabel had gotten her a sweater, hand knit and super comfy, she had to resist the urge to pull on the moment that she touched it. The old man had given her a stick that he thought looked neat, she didn't try to give it back out of pure politeness. Soos had gifted her a pomegranate that he wouldn't tell where he had gotten, Pacifica had to admit getting food as a gift was actually pretty awesome, especially with such a high quality fruit like that. Old Man Ford had given her some sort of creature floating in a jar, it smelt foul and looked terrifying but if she got rid of it then it would be insulting.

Dipper kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear.  
"You'll have to wait until tonight to see what I have planned."  
"Way to be overly creepy." Pacifica responded. He gulped and began stammering trying to say that that wasn't what he had meant.

"Cake time!" Soos shouted as he rolled out an enormrous birthday cake, easily seven layers and fitted inside of a wheelbarrow. Pacifica's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets, seriously who could have made a cake tha big without-she stopped questioning it when she saw Soos's grandmother walk out and place the candles on top, she was a force to be reckoned with that old woman.

"Blow out the candles and make a wish kiddo." Wendy said pushing Pacifica forward. The candles were at the very top so she had to stand on tiptoe to even get to see them, which meant that she had to get onto a crate to even blow them out. She stood and looked at everyone. They were smiling and nodding at her encouragingly. She smiled back, ever since she had joined the circus they had been there for her, supported her...they were her family, bizarre and very very unusual...but still a thousand times better then the one she had back home.

"Thank you. I just want to say thank you to all of you." She said before she turned and blew out the candles. There was a rumble from within the cake. It was deep and very unsettling. Pacifica looked at Dipper who just shrugged. She then looked at everyone gathered before her. She noticed who was missing immediately.  
"Where's Mabel?"  
"IT'S ME!" Mabel shouted jumping out of the cake and wrapping her arms around the blonde. "I WAS THE CAKE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY PACIFICA!"

"You wished me happy birthday like twice already! Get off!" Pacifica bit out as she reciprocated the hug before getting released, she was covered in frosting and cake. Mabel smiled happily looking at Pacifica, she had a candle still lit on her head. Pacifica brought her chin down and blew the candle out.

"Mabel you are insane in the best way."  
"That's what I do." She responded, wiping a bit of frosting off of her cheek, she was wearing her normal clothing of overalls and a sweater.  
"GREAT JOB KID!" Stan shouted aggravated "Now what are we going to eat?"

"This part is still good." Dipper said reaching down and scooping some cake up in one hand. It had been resting in the wheelbarrow and admittedly there was a lot still good sitting in the wheelbarrow.

"Nope! Dipper don't you know that the birthday kid is always supposed to eat their cake first?" Wendy said grabbing his hand halfway to his mouth. "Here let me help you out." Wendy moved Dipper's hand until her was more or less feeding Pacifica, of course with his fingers, and with cake that tasted vaguely of Mabel and gunpowder.

The two teenagers stared at each other red faced and wide eyed. Wendy chuckled.  
"Whoops. Too much?" Pacifica just chewed and swallowed. She then reached in and grabbed her own handful of cake and frosting from the wheelbarrow before hurling it at Wendy where it landed with a splat on the redheads face  
"You tell me." The blonde girl smirked. Wendy took a taste of the cake before smirking evilly.  
"IT is so on."  
"Wait before we do this I at least want a taste of the-" Stan was cut off when he got belted in the face with cake and then it was pandemonium.

Later that evening Pacifica hiked up the one hill that the entire group were camping on for the night. She had changed out of the ruined clothes that had been covered in cake, luckily enough Dipper had acted as a human shield so she hadn't gotten the worse of it. That boy was way too overdramatic sometimes. Of course he also hugged her after getting covered in cake and ruining her clothes soooooooo.

Now she was wearing a simple purple dress while going barefoot, she felt like she could be so relaxed around him and didn't have to worry about all of that hoity toity behavior she had before. Dipper smiled and waved to her. He was wearing his usual clothes with that hat covering his birthmark which he hated.

"Hey gorgeous." She said as she sat beside him and took out the cigar that Stan had given her, she lit it up and took in a mouthful of smoke before blowing out, high quality flavor, he had gone full out.

"Hey princess." Dipper responded patting the red and blue blanket that he had spread out for the two of leaned closer until her head was on his shoulder.  
"So this is where your big fancy present is right?" She said teasingly. Dipper gulped and nodded, he put his hand up and wiggled his fingers.  
"Nothing up my sleeve." He reached behind her ears and then brought them back. He was holding two golden hooped earrings. She gaped they were made out of silver and seemed to catch the final bits of the dying sunlight.  
"Dipper they're beautiful!" She said excitedly as the cigar almost dropped from her lips. She caught it and leaned forward to have him put them on her.  
"It was between these and a pair that were triangular and I don't trust triangles." Dipper said smiling at her. She fungi her hair back over her shoulder.

"How do they look?"  
"On you? Pretty okay."  
"Not spectacular?" She teased.  
"I wouldn't go that far." He teased back. Pacifica huffed and turned to watch the sunset with Dipper wrapping an arm around her.

"I love you." Dipper said simply and straightforwardly. Pacifica freezes and turned to look at him. He was looking straight ahead, clearly terrified about what she was about to say in response, how she might react. She opened her mouth, his was also just slightly open.

A hiss filled the air and then multiple more. Dipper looked up to the sky wide eyed and terrified. Pacifica followed his eye sight and almost burst out laughing. Riding a large red rocket up to the heavens was Mabel Pines, grinning and wearing her ridiculous stuntman suit.

The rocket exploded in mid air before being surrounded by a multitude of fireworks. The explosions and oncoming fire in the sky spelt out a very specific message.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

"She always has to out do me." Dipper huffed crossing his arms "Now I'll have to go and fish her from a lake or from out of a tree or-"He was cut off by a cigar being shoved into his mouth. He was about to protest, about how he didn't smoke and hated the taste and how it was more her things.

But he was cut off by her lips meeting his and silencing all the thoughts in his mind and all of the words on his lips. He reached around and cupped her waist and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his fingers run through her hair, making her scalp tingle and buzz with pleasure. It wasn't as chaste as that morning but it was a hundred times more sweet and passionate. And sloppy. They were both teenagers, so of course it was sloppy.

Dipper was red faced after the kiss and Pacifica was panting to get her breath back.  
"I love you." She said, the cigar end popped in Dipper's mouth the end split like out of a kids cartoon. The fireworks continued across the sky, Pacifica could see them reflected in Dipper's eyes. And honestly she just didn't feel like looking away yet.

 **I own nothing not even this computer, please read and review. This was a commission for Babacar. Final installment, hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
